Desert Storm
by Coffee Bean
Summary: Stargate SG1/The Mummy Returns crossover. A year after The Mummy Returns the O'Connell's are studying a large stone circle when it activates sending four travellers through. Just in time to get involved in a fight with yet another new evil.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own anything, only the idea. Please give me feedback, I'm a first time writer looking for ways to improve.

****

Desert Storm

"Evie!" heedless of Rick's calls she approached the stone circle that had just leapt into life and started spinning. Rick rolled his eyes, he had a bad feeling about this. As the sixth red light flashed he dived across and pulled his wife away from the object and onto the floor. Less than a second later a wave of a blue, water-like substance exploded from the centre shortly followed by four objects which were thrown roughly onto the chamber floor.

"OW." the objects were obviously people, "What is it Carter? Where are you?" the voice sounded concerned.

"Underneath...you." a female voice this time, sounding breathless. Someone jumped back from the heap and stood up. "Sorry Carter, you OK?" two more people stood up while the forth remained on the floor. 

"I think I cracked a few ribs Sir and my leg hurts."

Rick could no longer keep his silence, "Who the hell are you people?" he pointed his handgun at them and the three standing figures responded by pointing much bigger weapons right back. Evie wrenched the gun from Rick's hand, the people lowered their weapons carefully.

"I'm Evelyn O'Connell and this is my husband Rick. He thinks violence solves everything. Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson, this is Teal'c, Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Sam Carter. We're peaceful travellers from Earth." he was surprised at Rick's reaction, he started laughing.

"Funny." Daniel looked confused, "this is Earth." explained Rick who had stopped laughing. Sam, who was now leaning on Jack groaned.

"Of course. No wonder this place didn't look like anything on the MALP." she looked at her team mates clouded faces and explained. "It's simple really," and Jack groaned as she continued, "It's exactly the same thing that happened when we went back to 1969. The MALP went through to J29 BV6, but when went through there must have been a solar flare. We're on Earth, just in the past."

Rick swore and kicked at the statue of Ra on his left hand side, "Why the hell do we always get involved in this stuff?" Evie stopped him from taking another swing. A noise from the nearby opening made them all swing there weapons around. Alex O'Connell stopped abruptly at the armoury that was pointed at him.

"Woah, I know opening that...thing wasn't a good idea but I don't think I deserve this." his arms, that had been in the air, lowered to his side as SG1 and the O'Connell's put their guns on the floor. "Alex, what did you do?" questioned a stony faced Rick.

"There was this chamber with a sarcophagus in it, I only brushed away the sand to read the hieroglyphics but the whole thing opened, and there was this body inside."

"A Mummy?" he shook his head, "no, it looked like it was just asleep...fresh. Come and see." he lead them all to the side chamber he had mentioned.

"Oh crap!" said Daniel, while Jack offered his opinions in the form of a 'For cryin' out loud!' the sarcophagus was there but the body wasn't.

**********************8

"I can't read these symbols." Evie said brushing away the sand and dust. Daniel blew to reveal the 'glyphs "that's because it's Goa'uld. A language that wasn't...isn't going to be deciphered for several decades." Evie stepped back, not used to being outsmarted by anyone.

"It belongs to Sekhmet, Goddess of war and sickness, she was supposedly part of the Memphite Triad with Ptah and Nefertem. She must have been here during the reign of Ra. Alex, can you describe this woman to me?" asked Daniel.

After looking to his father for guidance he began to describe her, "She had a white cloth draped over her body, up to her chin. I thought it was a shroud. Either side of her there were objects, a long staff, like the one he's carrying," Alex pointed at Teal'c's staff weapon.

"She had red hair, bright red and a gold tiara thing with a gem in the front. There were canopic jars around her and on her chest was something with a big crystal in the middle, it was spread out. It looked kind of like a hand."

Daniel drew something roughly in the sand, "that's it!" said Alex, "A Goa'uld hand device." clarified Sam who was turning paler by the minute. "Sir, I think I'm gonna pass out." her speech was slightly slurred and her breathing a little shallow. She gave one last attempt at staying conscious before going limp in Jack's arms. He laid her down and Evie ran her hands expertly down Sam's right leg.

"Broken, she blacked out from the pain. She has broken ribs too. Rick, how far away is Ahdeth's camp?" he made a quick calculation.

"We arrived yesterday and it was a couple of hours after we left Jonathan with them." as if reading her thoughts he picked up his pack "if we leave now we'll get there all the faster. They have a healer." he explained.

******************

Jack stomach hurt from all the laughing, as there were only four camels three had to take a double load while one took a single load. Jack was sharing his camel with Sam who was sitting in front of him still unconscious. Evie and Rick were also sharing, Teal'c, being quite heavy was taking a camel to himself. The hefty Jaffa trying to mount a camel was not the only source of Jack's amusement. Alex was sitting on his camel still waiting for Daniel to balance behind him.

"I'm on!" he yelled in triumph "but I think I'm allergic!" he gave an enormous sneeze and rolled off the other side. Jack, Alex and Rick were doubled up with laughter while Daniel lay helplessly on his back looking, in Jack's opinion, like an upside-down turtle. When he finally got up he decided to sit in front of Teal'c with the man's huge arms wrapped around his waist. Despite the situation, as they rode off, Jack was still laughing helplessly.

********************

"Where are we?" Jack adjusted his arms around Sam as she came too leaning on his shoulder. "According to Daniel we're in the middle of some Egyptian desert back in the 1920's." she was still leaning against him, eyes closed against the hot sun.

"My chest hurts." she complained, "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Broke a few ribs when I landed on you, also your leg." she mumbled something that sounded like water and he shouted out for everyone to stop. Daniel moaned and fell off as the camel knelt down.

Evie dismounted gracefully with Rick's help and went over to Sam and Jack, still sat on the camel. "Dehydration. I don't have anything for the pain." she said, but grasped her water bottle. Jack reached into his fatigue pocket and pulled out some painkillers, taking the bottle off Evie he gave one to Sam. "That should kick in soon, Dannyboy, do we carry any sedative?"

Daniel rummaged about in his vest and pulled out a bag of white pills, "mild sedative. Should be enough." he was rubbing his backside tenderly which prompted a small grin from Sam. "Sleep now." said Jack as he gave her the pill.

"Ready now." Daniel moaned as he climbed back in front of Teal'c who raised an eyebrow. "I have always hated Camels." Rick broke into a broad grin, "A man after my own heart."

******************************

"We're here!" Rick called out and Jack was jerked out of his twilight zone doze. He was faced with a nomadic camp of sorts. Animal skin tents surrounding a fire, although it had a homely feel as though it had been there for a while. The inhabitants were mainly men that he could see, wearing Arabic clothing - black with some kind of head veil. One of them approached, he was obviously the leader with the same black clothes but no head cloth and a sword attached to his belt. Another man in a white suit, who looked nothing like the rest of the camp, accompanied the leader, a swagger in his step. He greeted Evie with a hug.

"Sis, how nice of you to stop by. I thought you were coming back in a few weeks not hours." she hugged him back and shook hands with the leader.

"Hello Jonathan, I'm afraid we're here on business. We found a stone circle in the temple, it came to life - it looked a bit like a puddle. Anyway, these four people came from its centre with much force and this girl's hurt. We thought you could heal her."

A thunderous look crossed the Magi's face as he looked over Sam and Teal'c. "I would not heal one of these monsters, those that would enslave humanity." Jack held out his hand, in no uncertain terms asking for silence from the younger man whose sword was drawn.

"I assume you know about the Goa'uld. Well then you'll know it would take a lot for one to save a human's life. Teal'c went against his God, risking his life to save us. He now fights against the false Gods. Yada yada yada!" he then related the Jolinar incident.

"Can we now get some help for Carter?" Ahdeth placed his sword back at its rightful place and led Jack to a tent across camp. A young woman who Jack assumed was a healer placed Sam on a rough bed and instructed Jack to leave. He joined the others around the fire to talk to Ahdeth.

"This is grave news, the canopic jars contained infant Goa'uld. Sekhmeth will find hosts for her children and do what Ra failed to do." Daniel groaned, "But we stop her, right? I mean this hasn't happened in our time?"

"I'm afraid you may have influenced this. You will have to help us stop her." Rick stood in front of Ahdeth challengingly, "there's an us?" Evie placed a calming hand on him, "Of course we'll help stop her, and then we'll get you home." Rick sighed.

"I hate when you do that." he said giving her a quick kiss, "alright, we're in. Jonathan, you're staying here to look after Alex. No arguments." 

"Great, time to hit the hay kids. Ahdeth, anyplace near Carter for me?" the tall Magi gave a fleeting smile to Jack. "Of course, follow me." he led Jack to the tent next to Sam's.

*********************

Jack woke up for some reason he couldn't quite place, everything was silent, for a moment. As he closed his eyes he heard again the sound that must have woken him, a scream. He was immediately alert, grabbing for his gun. Daniel also stood, trying to climb out of bed, he remembered too late that he was in a sleeping bag. His feet were tangled and he fell, collapsing the tent around them. 

Jack threw the heavy material off his head and ran to the healer's tent. Sam was sat up on her 'bed' a shaking hand holding a revolver at the healer. She didn't register his presence but continued to hold the wavering gun now devoid of a target. The healer had moved slowly out of the tent and fetched Ahdeth who was carefully assessing the situation.

"She's having another flashback." said Daniel coming to stand by Jack, "She's been having them for months." Jack looked surprised that she hadn't shared this news with him. He moved slowly over to the bed and sat next to her a while. Eventually her hands dropped with fatigue and the gun fell to the floor. 

She looked at Jack with tearful eyes before closing her eyes and falling asleep on top of him. Rather than move her he lay down with her and, after everyone left, extinguished their only means of light. 'Hope she doesn't snore.'

***********************

Jack was jerked from his sleep by a panicked voice. "Keep it down." he ordered rolling over further and promptly falling off the bed. "I'm turning into Daniel." he grumbled.

"Sir? What happened last night?" he was suddenly fully awake. "Nothing." She looked at him and weakly raised her eyebrow. "I don't believe you." He sighed. "OK so you had another flashback and when I saw you, you were sat bolt upright pointing a gun at the...er... healing woman." 

"What?" He nodded slowly, "yes, but apart from me being used as a pillow...nothing." with a last look behind him he left in search of food. He walked among the Magi muttering to himself "Be vewy, vewy quiet I'm hunting bacon." which earned a few curious looks from the Arabs and Teal'c's eyebrows found themselves several metres off his head.

"What?" Jack asked in all innocence sitting down and helping himself to some meat off the fire. 

"Mmmmm, I love bacon." he said through a mouthful. "Actually Jack..." began Daniel. With a feeling it had something to do with his breakfast Jack stopped chewing and motioned for him to continue. "It's a mixture of Scorpion meat and Snake innards. The juices from the stomach help to bind the... but you're right, it tastes a lot like bacon, I..." Jack smacked him over the head to shut him up before tossing the rest of the Snake burger into the fire. 

Jack stood up and went to confer with the O'Connells. "erm...you guys are from England...right?" they nodded, "Well, would you happen to have some proper food? I can't stomach Scorpion and I don't think Carter can either."

Rick chuckled while Evie's face remained impassive, "Here," he handed Jack a biscuit. "Thanks," but he looked unimpressed. "Don't worry there's a whole pack of em in my bag." He gestured toward their gear. "Thanks alot...Rick?" 

"Yes, he's Rick my name's Evie." She jumped in. "Maybe later we could talk, you know about your time on Earth...you know what I mean." Jack looked confused, but he nodded in the same way he did when Sam technobabbled.

TBC.

Suggestions for the next part anyone?


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything, only the idea. This chapter is dedicated to Jellybean who helped me write nearly all of it. As I've said I'm writing for the first time and would appreciate reviews.

Thanx.

****

Chapter 2

After one night in the desert, the SG1 team decided they'd had enough of sun, sand and, for Daniel, sneezing. San had woken up confused but a little better after sleep. Her leg still hurt but it wasn't as bad. She was just trying to enjoy some sort of Egyptian remedy when once again Jack walked in. It must have been the third time today and it was only early.

"Hey," Jack walked in looking at the stone cup she was holding in her hand. "What have they got you drinking now?"

"Oh, this?" she lifted the cup for him to inspect its contents, "I'm not sure but it tastes...er...icky?" Jack was mildly surprised by her lack of scientific explanation. He picked up some of the herbal jars and looked over them whilst talking.

"Good news." he began while pulling a face at a nasty smelling blue substance. "We're finally getting out of here, that healer woman...Islyndor, she says you'll be OK to travel." she choked back the so called 'icky' liquid with a disgusted look that caused Jack to grin.

"How come we're leaving? Don't we need to find Sekhmet?" she continued on, not waiting for an answer, "and I'd like a chance to have a look at some of these remedies, some of them could be useful." 

"Really, you think these could be useful." He turned towards her pointing a stone jar in her direction, it contained another gloopy elixir that smelled strongly of bacon. 'Wonder if it's made of Scorpions?' mused Jack.

"Well, I mean once we've analysed them and run some tests." Sam looked at Jack, he was wearing another of his glazed expressions. 

"Well anyway, Daniel's going over a few things, ideas he wants to try out for us getting home. He's not too sure though, says he can't concentrate with all the camels around. You know he gets worse all the time..." A sudden scream from Sam ended his babbling and he spun around to see her fall. 

"Sam!" He grabbed her just in time. "I need a little help in here somebody." He steadied Sam and ran out to find someone. 

Just as he opened the tent flap Daniel and Teal'c ran in followed by Rick, his revolver at the ready, Evie with a sword, Ahdeth with his machine gun and Jonathan with a large stick. Jack looked up at them all one by one. "Sam just screamed then fainted."

After the big dramatic entrance each of them lowered their weapons. "Well, I knew it couldn't be anything big." Jonathan sat down next to a jar of eyes, let out a short, sharp yelp and resumed his standing position. At that moment Islyndor walked in. She shouted some kind of ancient language and shooed them all away. Ahdeth went to talk to her in his own language. 

**********************

It must have been over an hour later, Ahdeth returned to the group and came to talk to Jack and the rest of SG1. "I'm sorry," He looked at them all. "Your friend, Samantha, she has suffered another flashback. It seems your return home will have to be delayed a little longer."

"Well, how much longer?" Jack seemed deeply concerned.

"We cannot be sure. Islyndor has assured me that Samantha will be well by the time she has rested, but we cannot predict when she will have her next attack."

"What? Wait a minute. Attack? You're tellin me that she's being attacked?" Jack was outraged.

"Jack, I think what Ahdeth is saying, is that Sam's suffereing major trauma which is coming in a form of waves. She's been under a lot of stress lately, what with her Dad's death and work."

"Look Danny you don't have to tell me about the stress she's been under, I know. The only thing you have to tell me is that she'll be OK."

"Sam'll be fine, Jack really, she just needs rest."

"Perhaps we should stay here, it would be wise to let Major Carter recover before journeying again. I'm sure Ahdeth would allow us to stay in his camp for a few more days." Teal'c had been rather quiet so far, this input had made everyone turn. He looked at Ahdeth. He hesitated at first but finally consented with a nod.

*******************

Returning to their tent, the SG1 team began to reconfigure a plan to get home. "You know I really think we should go and let Sam rest at home, I don't trust these people." Jack was thinking of what other delightful quisines they could be offered, somehow he just knew there'd be a repeat performance of breakfast. 

"I don't know if we should wake her. It could cause her to go into neural shock. That could be real dangerous." Daniel whittered on again. He went into an excited trance of explaining many other ways of getting back to the SGC, most of them very confusing and very complicated. Jack stood up and left to go and see Sam. On his way over to the healers tent he was ambushed. Evie walked over to him abondoning Jonathan mid-sentence.

"Colonel O'Neill." Evie was half running, trying to catch up with him.

"Call me Jack." He wanted to see Sam, badly. But perhaps he owed it to these people to at least spend a little time with them, after all they were allowing them to stay with them.

"Jack. I would like to take a minute of your time to discuss well, what you are doing here." She almost fell over him he stopped that suddenly. "Thank you. Now would you like to come over to our tent for something to eat?"

He regarded her with an eyebrow raised, thinking about what Sam would say if she knew he was considering telling this woman everything about the 20th century. He vaguely recalled something about a theory and an old relative...the Grandfather theory or something. Sam's tone at the time had been serious, which apparently meant he shouldn't tell them anything.

He eventually came back to reality and could hear some sort of noise. It was then he realised, Evie O'Connell had been talking to him. "...well, Colonel, what do you say?" she looked at him with an expecting look on her slim and pretty face.

"Huh? Er...yeah, I don't think so." He tried to get back on track.

She looked rather confused and a little concerned, "You don't think you should have an idea on how to get home?"

Jack seriously considered the answer, "Of course I...no. That kind of thing's Sam's forte, and possibly Daniel's." He looked at her hopefully taking in her confusion. "Daniel, you know him, short, glasses sneezing."

"Oh of course I know him, I just thought that working for a military you may have some idea." She smiled at him, understanding now that he hadn't been listening fully. "Anyway shall we?" Walking in the direction she was pointing in, back to her tent, Jack followed worrying about how he would get out of this one.

When they got there Jack followed her in, she poured out some tea and offered him a seat. He sat and after taking a sip of the hot liquid he relaxed a little.

"So, what do you think about the camp? I know it's not much but it keeps us sheltered." Evie sat down herself and brought with her a handful of paper.

"Er.. well, it seems OK, but why are you here?" Jack looked at the papers she'd just handed, they mainly consisted of newspapers. Jack really didn't see the point of it seen as how he already knew a lot about this time. He decided it would be best to tell her.

"Oh I see your point." she took back the paperwork looking embarrassed and slightly hurt. "Well, then I guess there's only one thing left for me to tell you about us. I suppose you won't have heard about this, it wasn't really known by many. The main reason we stay out here..." Evie cursed, Rick had just walked in. 

"Hey sweetie. Where's Jona...watcha doin in here?" his look was one of suprise and worry.

"Oh ...er ...Rick, I was just asking Mr O'Neill about his work." Evie stuttered and stammered, she smiled nervously at him.

"Sweetie, can I talk to you a sec?" Evie nodded and waited, "Outside?" he motioned for her to leave.

"Oh, of course. Excuse me." She stood up and went outside.

"We'll be back in a moment." Rick left without another word. Jack sat still, twiddling his thumbs, he hated these kind of situations.

*********************

Outside, the O'Connells talked in hushed voices. "What, exactly, were you talking about?" Rick looked serious and Evie knew not to lie to her husband when he was serious.

"Oh, nothing dear, it was just, I thought he ought to know why we were here." Evie knew what was coming, the whole, 'We can never tell anyone about what happened out here.' speech. 

"Look, you know why we can't tell them anything don't you?" Rick looked into her soft hazel eyes, she was desperate to tell them everything and to learn about them. Her inquisitiveness was one of her more endearing traits and he loved her all the more for it. 

"Rick, c'mon, they're from the future, they would probably understand anyway." She hoped that he'd say what she wanted to hear.

"And if they don't?" 

"I know. But how else do I explain things." 

"Look, just tell them we explore...a lot. I'm going to find Jonathan." Rick looked pointedly at her and turned around to walk away. He paused and turned back, "I'm trusting you Evie. Please, don't tell them."

"OK, I won't. Oh and I think Jonathan's talking to Ahdeth." she smiled and returned to the tent.

"Sorry about that, my over protective husband, telling me what to do, as usual." Evie sat down again and resumed the conversation. For a while they talked about exploring Egypt.

"You know that's something I've never understood." Jack began. "What is it that you find so interesting about Ancient Egypt? I mean Daniel's exactly the same."

"Well, Mr O'Neill.." he cut her off again.

"Call me Jack."

"Well, Jack, what I find so interesting is the adventure." Evie's eyes closed and she seemed to be in a dream.

"Huh?" Jack started to run this through. Adventure? What could be so adventurous about history? The tent flap moved and someone flapped around, caught inside the heavy material. It was Daniel, 'What a suprise.' thought Jack.

"Jack, there's an attack. Things, big things, attacking Islyndor's tent." Daniel was out of breath, he had run.

"What? What things?" Evie had a look of educated seriousness and ran past them, grabbing a sword on her way out.

"Wait a minute, the healer's tent? Sam!" Jack tried to hide the concern in his voice. He stood up and grabbed his gun. Daniel watched him run out. He wasn't sure what was attacking the encampment, several years of studying ancient history hadn't prepared him for this, but he'd coped fairly well with the Goa'uld. Whatever was out there wasn't the Goa'uld and he had a funny feeling Jack's gun wouldn't stop them.

TBC

If you have any ideas about how the next chapter should go or how you would like the whole thing to turn out add it in your review or e-mail it to me. 

Thank you.

Coffee Bean and Jellybean.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing but my ideas. Thank you to my reviewers, nice to know my work's appreciated. This chapter's a lot shorter than my usual but I'm a little stuck for inspiration and this was the best I could come up with. Hope you enjoy. Coffee Bean.

****

Chapter 3

Jack took in the scene while he ran. Magi warriors were trying unsuccessfully to fight off the dark shapes that hounded them. They had no form, they were blackness and they were merciless. The numbers were so great day became night. Every so often he would catch a glimpse of a clawed hand swiping at someone or beady eyes searching for another victim.

His finger played over the trigger of the gun, but their besiegers merely swirled like dust particles and regrouped themselves. If he fired there was a chance someone would get hurt. As he thought this a Magi fell in front of him - dead from a bullet wound. Jack checked for a pulse - not a thing. He started mouth to mouth, and seeing he wouldn't succeed he ran on. Sam's name ever present in his mind.

As he approached Islyndor's awning he could hear screaming. It didn't sound like Sam. Jack's heart tripped, why wasn't she screaming? He shook the thought away, maybe she was fighting with the rest, finally awake. He tripped over another man, still alive. He grunted as his mouth and nose filled with sand and squeezed his eyes shut.

Pawing at the sharp grit covering his eyelids and shaking it from his ears he became aware of the noise around him. Or the silence. Chancing a look from his now clean eyes he drew a sharp breath. The shadows had gone, Magi were picking themselves up and standing in shocked silence. Then all at once they began helping their fallen comrades and trying to clear the destruction.

With the help of the man he had fallen over Jack stood. Brushing himself off quickly he continued on his mission.

Ahdeth came to stand beside Islyndor's ruined dwelling. Jack was helping the poor woman to her feet, face unreadable as he avoided looking at his second in command's now empty bed. Islyndor was nothing but a little shaken and immediately began salvaging what little had survived.

The remainder of SG1 and the O'Connells were helping the injured and covering the dead with the tattered remnants of the camp. Ahdeth and Jack joined them.

"Colonel O'Neill. Are you OK?" asked a concerned Teal'c. 

"Peachy." mumbled Jack trying to assemble some kind of shelter. Teal'c helped him in silence, something Jack speechlessly thanked him for. When they had made some kind of covering Teal'c placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I believe we will find Major Carter." he inclined his head and left.

******************************

Rick looked around satisfied that a good job had been done. Only one person had been reported dead and that was from a bullet to the neck. Fires had been lit once Ahdeth had sent Apis, his hawk, for reinforcements and the danger was clear.

Jack had sat himself at a fire by the edge of the camp on his own. He had been adamant that they start moving out as soon as Ahdeth was free, but the chieftain had calmly informed him it would be no good. Too many were injured and they had no leads on the shadow warriors. Jack had resigned himself to helping wordlessly and isolating himself.

"I was kidnapped once." stated a voice, startling Jack from his reverie. "Mum sent me over with food. She said not to worry, it's real bacon." Alex handed him a plate and sat down with his own.

"You were kidnapped?" Alex nodded.

"Yeah. We'd just got back from Egypt with this bracelet thing. It got stuck on my arm." he made it sound like it had fallen on his wrist accidentally. Evie had warned him not to tell anyone about their adventures with Imhotep.

"These guys burst into the house. Mum was sword fighting and everything. They got me eventually and brought me all the way back to Egypt." They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"It was scary." admitted Alex after a bit.

"Know what you mean." said Jack thinking of the time he had been captured behind enemy lines. Daniel descended upon the silent pair. Jack finished his bacon, not sure if he'd be able to keep it down. It went against all his training to sit their while his Major was God knows where in God knows what danger.

As he stared into the fire he listened to his friend comparing notes with Alex about Egypt. They both shared a passion for the subject and it wasn't long before Daniel sat in stunned silence. Jack stopped thinking about Sam and latched on to the story. His mouth was soon hanging open too.

Alex was unable to stop himself, the temptation had been too great. He had finally met someone who would listen and understand his adventures. "Of course Imhotep was the reason my mum and dad got together. You'll have to ask them about that story."

Jack stood stiffly, the first signs of anger flashing in his eyes. "I think I might just do that." 

********************

Evie, Rick, Ahdeth, Teal'c and Islyndor sat, exhausted, around the central fire. They'd worked until nightfall to try and correct the situation. Islyndor's assistants (mostly the women of the tribe) were now caring for the wounded, giving the healer her long awaited break.

Evie sent Alex over to Jack with something to eat for two reasons - to give the man some company and to get rid of her son while she spoke to her husband. Unfortunately he had remained firm and Evie still couldn't let SG1 know any of their adventures.

Rick had pulled her into a hug and assured her it was for the best. Nodding but not really agreeing she closed her eyes and leaned into him. She was still trying to sleep when Jack landed none too quietly next to Rick.

"I've been thinking." he began "you were right about Egypt." Rick's brow creased in confusion at the obscure comment.

"Your wife was telling me before the best thing about Egypt was the adventure. Although I think she was trying to tell me a little more than that." His voice was now taught with anger, Rick smoothly denied that he knew anything, but Jack had special training. He knew a lie when he saw one.

"I don't know what it is you're getting at."

"Alex tells me otherwise. You stopped Evie from telling me before. You're sure as hell not gonna stop her this time. Sam's life is in danger and I'm sitting here doing nothing. Well you can tell me what happened with Imhotep and we'll see if we can get some useful information out of it."

Rick had once worked with men like this. Fearless commanders who didn't take no for an answer. Jack was different though, in that he cared for his team not the reward he'd get at the end of it. Whatever 'it' was.

He was between a rock and a hard place. Evie's large brown eyes were on him in a pleading gesture, Teal'c was regarding him intently and Jack was waiting for a response. The Magi leader gave a soft nod as Rick looked to him for guidance. With his impeccable timing Daniel appeared followed by Jonathan and Alex. With one last look at his wife Rick began.

************************

By the time the tale was over it was early into the next morning. Fires all around the camp had dwindled and apart from the small group in the centre only the sentries were awake.

SG1 had listened with interest to everything, including Jonathan's exaggerated descriptions of his bravery, which had received a sarcastic snort from Rick.

"That's what happened. Just when we thought things were going OK Imhotep was raised again along with the Scorpion King. A year later you lot arrive and yet another baddy's on the loose." he sounded unusually downcast. Evie cured his frown with a kiss and Jack desperately wished he'd have the same chance with Sam one day.

TBC

So whadya think? As always reviews and ideas are appreciated. Thank You for reviewing and tune in next time for Chapter 4 of Desert Storm.

****

:)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about how short this chapter is but I'm going through a lot of plot changes at the moment. I can't wait to see how this turns out myself. Thanks to my reviewers. 

:) 

****

Chapter 4

As Sam came too she was aware of a swaying feeling. As her thoughts became less confused she realised that she was in a darkened room on some kind of transport. Most likely a train due to the soft sound of rails passing beneath.

For a second a feeling of fear and complete abandonment ran through her. She didn't know what was going on, the last thing she remembered was Jack's voice shouting for help. Then she had been Jolinar again but they weren't fond memories. The last vision had been of the Tok'ra as she was tortured and beaten until the brink of death, put in a sarcophagus and tortured some more.

Sam couldn't even call out, she couldn't recall the last time she'd had a drink and she was parched. The pain in her leg had returned, Islyndor had informed her the treatment would be fast and efficient but only if she stuck to regular doses of the medicine, and she hadn't done that either.

A shaft of light cut into the darkness from a slot in the door that had just opened. She could hear muffled voices outside the door, they weren't Goa'uld but they were deep and eerie, not pleasant at all. The door opened and two shadowy figures entered. They appeared to be of human form but if she looked closely Sam could swear they were semitransparent.

Silently they flanked her and hauled her up by her arms. She let out of a yelp of pain as they started leading her to the door, her broken leg causing her agony. 

"What are you doing with me?" she demanded, keeping the note of pain from rising in her voice and the tears from slipping from the corners of her eyes. Her guards kept walking as if they hadn't heard her. As they approached a second carriage the clawed fingers wound even tighter around her arms. A third figure appeared, walking right through the door - confirming Sam' theory of their unworldly presence.

It beckoned them through into the carriage and Sam began to feel that familiar tingle that meant a Goa'uld was nearby. More of the ethereal forms were inside, crowding around something. A harsh command was barked and the drifted away, revealing the source of Sam's anxiety.

"Bow before your God!" she ordered, eyes glowing in the semi-darkness. The fear inside Sam increased tenfold as she saw the four canopic jars at the right hand of Sekhmet. She prayed to God that someone would find her.

********************************

Jack hadn't slept any of the few hours that remained after their long night of story swapping. Rick, Evie and Alex had bedded down as soon as the information had been passed on. Teal'c had gone into Kel'no'reem and Daniel had sat quietly with Jack until weariness had overcome him too. Now it was just Jack and the Magi, who had risen early to assess the damage now their minds were clear.

Jack was beginning to feel agitated, he wanted to find Sam and work out a way to get home. Goa'uld hunting along the way was not an idea he savoured. He looked around when he heard someone approaching from a distance, shouting something in arabic. Daniel's head appeared from the tent flap as he listened to the man's frantic shouting.

"What's he saying?" Daniel held up a hand to quiet his commander's pestering.

"He says he has news of..." he muttered something, making sure he had the right translation. "He has news of Sekhmet and the kidnapped. He must mean Sam." As they headed off to find Ahdeth Jack inwardly smiled, they were finally getting somewhere.

***********************************

Sam recoiled as Sekhmet approached her with one of the symbiotes from the canopic jars. A smile played over her features as she savoured the look of fear and horror on her hostage's face. Sam couldn't help the tears escaping, no one was there to help her and it looked like she might finally become one of the things she hated most.

Sekhmet ran a finger over the length of the Goa'uld , watching it curl into her hand. She placed a kiss on it's smooth side and put it back into the jar.

"Don't fret my darling." her voice vibrated around the narrow compartment, "we won't use you as a host, you are not right. You have been used as a vessel before, have you not?" Sam felt relief and terror fight inside her and she didn't answer the Goa'uld.

"I can sense it, and yet you are a perfect choice. You shall be among the ones who shall bear my children." the guards lifted Sam to a standing position. Sekhmet approached her, the object they had thought to be a hand device glowing green in her hand.

"This shall not hurt." she promised emptily as her victim struggled as realisation dawned on her. Pain coursed through her body as the Goddess pressed the device to her stomach.

TBC

As always I appreciate your comments. Thanks for reading.

Coffee Bean


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long, but I was fast running out of inspiration. I hope you enjoy. Thank You for reviewing, please carry on.

****

Chapter 5

Sam moved deeper into her covers, smiling at the warmth and comfort. She felt safe buried under the thick, snowy drifts of blanket. She squeezed her eyes shut against the bright sunlight, struggling to hold on to the last moments of sleep before she had to get up for work. However, her alarm demanded instant attention, it was screaming intermittently and wailing for attention. 

She rolled over to shut it off only to find she couldn't move. Sam finally opened her eyes, her former drowsiness completely dissipated. Her senses became unusually focused, every minute detail stood out. Her surroundings were unfamiliar, the walls and ceiling an intense white.

What she had previously confused with an alarm was unmistakably the scream of a woman. She panicked when she tried to mover her arms and legs only to find herself strapped to the bed. Someone placed a hand on her ankle and began to undo the leather straps.

"Hold still." A cultured British voice requested as Sam struggled. "I'm trying to let you go, not hurt you," one strap came free, then another and another until she could finally sit up and take in her surroundings.

It was very much like a hospital ward, with beds running along both sides of the whitewashed room. On every bed was a woman, some crying, some staring into space and some talking amongst themselves. On the far side was a large window with wooden shutters that let in the sun through the bars that prevented escape. Beside each bed stood a small cabinet and in the far corner was an imposing gold door covered in hieroglyphics.

"Are you alright?" asked the woman who had freed her, noting the look of concern on Sam's face. She was dressed the way everyone in this room was dressed, in a light, gauzy material draped around her body and over her head. She was tanned with long, chestnut hair and green eyes, the same green as her Sari.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Sam in a distracted voice, she too had on a white version of the garment on top of straight white pants and halter top. The pants had several rows of buttons so that they could be loosened or tightened.

For the first time she noticed that all of the women in the room were in various stages of pregnancy and that's when it fully hit home what had actually happened to her. 

"My name is Eve," her new friend said, settling herself on Sam's bed against the wall and folding her hands protectively over her swollen abdomen.

*********************************

The camels had been replaced by horses as they headed into a small town that was near the last known place of Sam and her Goa'uld captor. Daniel gave another loud sneeze and a groan, his antihistamines had finally run out. In any other situation Jack might have traded light banter about it, all he could manage now was a smile.

Ahdeth silently handed him a dried herb and instructed him to chew it and informed the small group that they would reach a village by the end of the day.

Jack hoped it was sooner, he didn't want to dwell on the what-ifs any longer

*********************************

"I'm Sam," Eve smiled at her.

"You are the first person to come who can speak English. I suppose you wish to know what is going on? It's all very strange to me, but I understand enough." Sam nodded, eyes resting on the woman nearest the window obviously in the late stages of labour. 

"I understand Talia is skilled in these matters, she shall deliver the child without difficulty." Sam's focus returned to Eve who began to explain their current situation.

"This facility is Sekhmet's creation, planned since the days of the Pharaoh. She was captured by the ruler of the time and imprisoned for attempting to overthrow him and her return was foretold in a prophecy. My husband found that out, he was the reason I was in Egypt in the first place. He searched for her tomb, he was away when I was captured and brought here sometime last month. I had just turned 7 months." A look of longing passed over her face.

"Her return has been prepared for. There are many rooms like this one containing women from all over the world. Some have conceived naturally, but most have been implanted by her. Their pregnancies, as well as yours, will be accelerated. Sekhmet arrived with you and started harvesting the children, for what we do not know."

Terror rose inside Sam, similar yet stronger to what she had felt with Cassie. She recalled a dream she'd had the day they'd arrived at the camp, now she suspected it was not a dream. The tall dark man, Ahdeth, it had been his voice sounding grave and serious.

__

"The canopic jars contained infant Goa'uld. Sekhmet will find hosts for her children and do what Ra failed to do."

She tried to push down the anger she was feeling, Sekhmet would choose four children and make them her own. She would implant them. Sam prayed they would be rescued in time, before Sekhmet could carry through her plan and destroy more lives. Until that time she had problems of her own.

Thanks for bearing with me. If you have any preferences about the way the next chapter should go just let me know. Please review.

Coffee Bean

X X X


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys, yeah I did kill off Jacob - or rather Jellybean did...colour me confused :) Thanx for reviewing. Oh, and my reasoning behind not healing Sam with the sarcophagus is that it's addictive and therefore dangerous. Glad you seem to like it. 

****

Chapter 6

General Hammond stared out of the briefing room window. Underneath his calm, almost stony, exterior lay a man who wanted to pace or manifest his nervousness in some other way. His years of military training held him back from doing so.

It seemed an eternity before anyone stepped through from J29 BV6. The planet SG1 should have returned from five days ago, maybe more. Two MALPs slowly emerged slightly ahead of the four members of SG5. They were wet and bedraggled. As the gate disengaged Lieutenant Colonel Abigail Kennedy sank onto the ramp, head in hands.

Her Second in Command, Captain Joseph Lane, looked helplessly at General Hammond and shook his head. The commander of Cheyenne Mountain turned from the window like a lost soul.

********************

General Hammond watched Lieutenant Colonel Kennedy prepare to relate the mission. He noted that her once tanned skin was pale, as though she hadn't seen the sun in a long time. Her eyes were marred by dusky shadows. She looked tired, most people around here looked as haggard as she did. Not for the first time he marveled how much these unique people had given up.

"When we got to the other side it was as if no one had been there at all. The MALP was still on standby and there weren't any footprints or bruised foliage. If I didn't know any better I'd say SG1 had never gone through at all." He'd expected as much when the second MALP had shown everything as it had been the first time they'd seen J29 BV6.

"Captain Lane spotted smoke in the distance, we headed to the top of a nearby hill and there was a village in the valley. If, by any chance, SG1 had arrived, it was our belief that they would have headed there." She was visibly upset, but in a moment that military mask was replaced. She reached over and flicked on the projector.

"This is what we found." An enlarged picture of a burned village dominated the far wall. The destruction was recent, the ruins still glowed red - the flames beaten to embers by the pelting rain.

"There was a communal building - a place of worship, burned down. All of the villagers were in there. No survivors Sir. In one of the houses there was a little boy, before he died he told us a little of their killers. It seems they are native to the planet." She rubbed her hands over her face.

"We came straight back Sir. Even if they had arrived at the village," she swallowed and closed her eyes, "No survivors Sir." She repeated. He put SG5 on a weeks downtime and dismissed them.

These people did give up a lot. Sometimes they gave up their lives. General Hammond sighed, as much as he loathed to do so he would have to report them Missing In Action.

So, whaddya think? As always, review. Thank You.

Coffee Bean


	7. Chapter 7

I apologise profusely for the wait, I have had exam after exam (mocks actually). My brain has been stretched and there has been no time for writing. When I finally got round to it I had to read through the whole thing and sort my thoughts out. I know were I want this to go. Thanks for reviewing.

****

Chapter 7

The small waves slapped against the side of the boat. They had discovered that it was necessary to make a journey over water to reach the village. He felt queasy, so quickly he tried to take his mind off it. Instead he thought about the mission and about how the hell they would construct a plan. God, why did things like this always happen to them? At least it wasn't his fault this time. 

"Hey, Danny boy," Jack came striding up to him, he was never affected by boats. "How's it coming along? You haven't really said much this whole journey. Thinkin' about the mission?" He had brightened up considerably on the trip, since Sam was kidnapped. This last statement plunged him into deep thought of where she had gone, and why she was gone. He was silent for sometime.

"Yeah, I guess." He looked up, nausea broke over his body "I've gotta get off this boat." Quickly he ran down to lower deck to escape his sea sickness. Jack had to laugh. Typical Daniel. It was the first time he'd even smiled for three days. Sam's disappearance had upset him, but slowly he began to recover. Following Daniel, to get updated on the plan, he was stopped by Ahdeth.

"Colonel O'Neill, do you have any ideas in mind? If we find Sam with the creature you may find only four of you will not be substantial."

"Yeah, I was counting on you, Ahdeth. Would you mind if I called on you and your men? If we need you." Jack laughed at himself inwardly for using a phrase like 'you and your men' it sounded so...old fashioned, but...when in Rome.

"Of course not, I should be glad to help in stopping this." Ahdeth thought about the last time he had called on the Magi to help.

***************

Alex pushed up his sleeve to reveal a bracelet, a scorpion fashioned of gold in the shape of a scorpion. The segmented legs clasped his wrist, the tail arching, poised in a defensive stance. 

"In putting on the bracelet you have started a chain reaction that could bring about the next apocalypse." The words tumbled from Ahdeth like a waterfall. Alex looked shocked by the menacing words and he had realised the child had meant no harm.

"You lighten up, you big trouble, you...get in the car." O'Connell quipped, pointing his finger at each in turn as if they were naughty children. Ahdeth regarded Jonathan and Alex, so maybe some of them were naughty children.

***************

Ahdeth remembered the incident vividly. Every encounter with the O'Connells was imprinted on his mind. It was retold to his people and their children. He had overheard mothers scolding their children with warnings that Rick O'Connell would come and get them. He was sure his American friend would smile at that one.

"Yeah, I'm hoping this won't be so big." Jack had been right there with him, thinking along the same tracks. That brought a brief smile to the Magi warrior, he was coming to respect and appreciate this man.

Jack looked down, momentarily lost for words - not an easy thing for him. The silence was uncomfortable, broken when Jack coughed uneasily and reached over, not sure if her should pat Ahdeth's arm, decided against it and trailed below deck.

****************

Sam curled around the slight swell of her abdomen, in a few days her pregnancy had progressed to that of a few months. Morning sickness came and went, worse some days than others. Fortunately there had been no irrational cravings. Women came in and out like the tide, all bearing children naturally or forced. All women who gave birth were left alone until the child was born. Sometimes they screamed, others cried, some silently accepted the hand fate had dealt them. Sam didn't believe in fate.

Eve confided in Sam and vice versa. Eve was convinced her time would arrive on swift wings. She now spent most of the day resting, her once calm disposition laced with a previously absent tension. Conversations came in starts and stops, most overshadowed by the melancholy that radiated from every woman.

Sekhmet took good care of her captives. The rooms were clean, warm at night and cool during the day. Meals were regular and helpings were unlimited. Sam mused that if they weren't held captive this would be luxury. Some people paid good money for this treatment.

However, sadness gripped her heart and held it close. Reality was a shadow, adjoined to her soul. She would bear a child but not in the way she had once dreamed about but now yearned for.

There would be no father, no decorating a nursery, no treasured family albums with 'baby's first...', no groundings, report cards, school trips. It may be the lifestyle that was within the grasp of movie families, but it was what Sam wanted more than anything. Not for her child to grow up knowing only evil.

She sighed and bit back tears, concentrating on anything but the physical world.

Thanks you for reading. Please review.

There may be delays between chapters. I have exams coming up (real ones this time) and when exams come up my time goes *POOF*. 

: )

Coffee Bean


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, I'm back. Frankly I'd be surprised if anyone was bothered reading this anymore. I feel so guilty for neglecting this story but I haven't been able to think of anything. You should see how many times I wrote and rewrote this chapter. I still don't think it's good enough but it was getting a bit desperate. So, on with the show.

****

Chapter 8

"Sam, Sam, Sam!" Begged Eve, her voice rising in desperation. One hand was wrapped around her distended belly whilst the other was fisted around Sam's shoulder. "Please wake up!" She barely managed to whisper before stifling a sob. She shook the sleeping Major with as much strength as she could muster before falling to her knees.

Sam blinked away sleep rapidly and adjusted her eyes to the dark. She leaned over to look at her clock and sighed. She put a hand over her eyes remembering where she was and wondering what had woken her.

"Sam?" The voice was weak and wavering, filled with so much sorrow that Sam's heart broke. She pulled the hand off her eyes and used it to lever her, and her heavily rounded stomach, into a sitting position. She swallowed back the faint acidic taste and roll of nausea that rolled up from her stomach. She leaned over the side of the bed and groaned.

"Oh no, Eve?" She took in her friends shaking form with a sinking feeling, this day had been inevitable. Bright green eyes stared up at her through a sheen of tears and sweat streaked chestnut curls.

"Sam, the baby..." a sob tore itself free and she shook her head in a determined fashion, "this can't happen to me. They can't take my baby. Please?" Her voice broke and she gazed pleadingly at Sam. She avoided the eyes that fixed onto her and called out for help. She didn't answer. Instead she swung her legs onto the floor and knelt beside the trembling, petrified woman.

"OK, we have to get you onto the bed." She used a coaxing tone of voice usually reserved for small children. Looping her arms underneath Eve's armpits she hoisted her into a standing position. It wasn't easy because Eve was in so much pain she kept trying to double over and curl on the floor again.

"Sweety, come on." With an immense amount of effort by both they managed to get Eve onto Sam's bed. She sank back on the pillows, face creased in pain as another contraction started. Sam leaned against the wall and wiped away the sweat that was beading on her forehead and threatening to trickle into her eyes.

"I'm going to get Talia." She said eventually, before adding "You'll be OK on your own for a minute."

********************

"...Yes Sir. I understand." Sighed General Hammond into the red phone. "I will Sir." He assured the President and placed the phone back into its cradle. He rubbed a hand over his face tiredly and sighed. He had just reported SG1 Missing In Action and it made his heart sink lower than it had in months. He exited his office via the door that lead into the main briefing room and stood in front of the window. The Stargate lay dormant as did the embarkation room, only a few soldiers guarded the entrances.

It had been drawing him to it every day like a magnet attracts metal. Through every briefing and debriefing he had fought the urge to keep looking at the large grey circle. He had been so distracted on several occasions that Doctor Frasier had started advising him to take some time off. As of yet he hadn't left the base since the day SG1 went missing.

Without warning a voice announced 'Incoming Traveler' and red lights began to flash. General Hammond tried not to rush into the control room. The technician on duty wouldn't meet his gaze which told him what he wanted to know.

"It's SG5 Sir." He tried to bottle his disappointment and let himself feel the relief that another team had returned home safely.

********************

Eve lay on the bed, head pressed into the pillows and legs apart. Talia stood at the end of the bed while Sam was stood next to it. Eve's arm was snaked round Sam's who was trying to bite back her own cries of anguish as her friend gripped harder.

"One more." Talia smiled in broken English, "Good, good."

"Come on Eve, you can do it. Just one more push." While Talia provided the odd bit of information Sam offered constant reassurance. The old woman kept smiling and repeating 'one more' over and over. When the final contraction hit her Eve couldn't help it, she screamed putting everything behind the last push. A baby began wailing.

"You have a baby boy." She was informed by Sam who watched Talia carefully tend to him. The grip on her arm tightened even more.

"No, I don't." She sobbed, "I want him so much and they're going to take him away." As she said this the heavy gold door swung open and three mist creatures slithered in. They merged with the shadows that were cast in the room, they were hardly visible at all apart from ruby coloured eyes narrowed into slits.

Talia couldn't do anything as they seized the tiny infant from her arms. Eve was even more helpless, drained of all her strength watching as her son was taken from the room. With a wild scream she buried her head in Sam and began to sob hoarsely. Even when the door was closed the little boys wails could be heard for a few minutes more and when everything was silent Eve began to cry even more.

"I want to go home." She whispered finally, "I want my husband and I want my baby." She was too exhausted to do anything other than lie and weep silently. Sam sat with her until the early hours of the morning when they both fell asleep.

If you have read this, thank you. It hasn't been updated for months. All I can do is grovel and beg forgiveness. As always, please review.

Coffee Bean

X X X


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to my reviewers, I seriously thought there'd be no one left.

Daughter of Bast thank you :) And thanks for the good luck, I guess it worked.

Veritas, interesting idea but you'll see where I'm headed. I'll think about that for a sequel if anybody wanted one enough.

Horus, no I don't follow but thanks for the review anyway. Would you really die if I stopped writing? That's interesting, I wonder.... 

So here, just for Dena and Horus, is the next part of Desert Storm.

****

Chapter 9

The sun was dipping below the horizon, the merest hint of the life giving fireball only just visible. They had reached dry land early in the morning and, after securing enough horses, had set out for a small village not far from the busy port of Alexandria. They hadn't stopped once, even eating had been done on the go. Complete silence seemed to be the way they were doing things. Occasionally Jack would quip or break into song or Daniel would comment on the scenery, but that was it.

"I am going to see what is ahead." The voice came close to Jack's ear without warning and he almost rocketed from his saddle. He hadn't even noticed Ahdeth ride up in the dark.

"Sure, why not?" But the Magi leader had left as silently as he had arrived. They continued on in silence, Teal'c to his left and Daniel to his right. It was completely beyond Jack how the Jaffa was performing Kel'no'reem on horseback. Behind them Rick, Evie, Alex and Jonathan were sticking close together while the rest of the Magi moved around them. Jack leaned back and studied the stars. If things had gone right he would be up there right now. _With _his Major. And that was yet another problem. They didn't know where she was or how to get her away. A shout in Arabic jerked him from his depressing reverie.

"He says he's found a place for us to stop." Daniel translated from next to him. Jack nodded his thanks then voiced it as he realised Daniel couldn't see him. The horses veered off to the right and Ahdeth began leading them in the direction of a flickering orange dot. As they trailed nearer the dot formed itself into a fire that highlighted a tent. A solitary man was silhouetted jumping up and down and yelling.

"This is it? No welcome party?" Jack climbed down and stretched himself, trying to hide the discomfort in his backside. Daniel wasn't attempting to hide his suffering.

"Ow, ow, ow." He muttered while rubbing the affected appendage.

"Colonel O'Neill." Ahdeth announced his presence, the man from the fire was by his side. "This man has news which may relate to Samantha." The man spoke Arabic a language Jack was hearing often but not quite understanding...at all. Daniel introduced them and the man shook each of their hands. He had a leathery brown face creased with wrinkles and his hair was sparse. Wiry muscles powered his arms and a pair of almost antique blue eyes smiled at him.

"Reuben." He said emphatically with every shake. He seemed to understand that Jack and Teal'c knew nothing about Arabic and conversed mainly with Daniel and waited patiently for him to translate.

"He says that we are welcome to eat with him should we be able to provide some food. He says that he's a nomad and good food is hard to come by. He will tell us what we need to know over a meal." Jack nodded and followed the man to his fire. Evie, Rick and Jonathan joined them while the Magi set up what was needed.

********************

Evie watched Jack sniff the meat suspiciously and grinned openly. He shot a glare at her and took a bite out of the side stubbornly. That made her smile even more, nobody had been able to reassure him that it was edible. A noise from Reuben's tent caught their attention and they all watched expectantly as the old man shuffled out through the flap. He offered them a smile that showed off his teeth, what little he possessed looked like pegs stuck haphazardly into his gums. He took a piece of meat from the fire and sat down next to Daniel. The young man was seated next to Jack and next to him the Jaffa sat so still it looked like he could be carved from stone. They formed a careless semi-circle with Ahdeth next to Teal'c then Rick, Jonathan and finally herself. Everyone sat in a tentative silence waiting and watching Reuben. He took a bite from his meat and chewed, savouring the taste as if to intentionally inconvenience everyone. Eventually Jack gave an impatient cough and he began to speak stopping every so often for Daniel to translate.

"A long time ago, many years I think for I can barely remember it clearly, a rumour started to spread about dark shadow warriors that had appeared. They were born from the ground of the temple of Sekhmet, which rests on the border of Alexandria. For years after their rise the women in and around Alexandria began to disappear." Jack stopped him with a raised hand and turned to Daniel.

"Ask him if there were any consistencies. Ya know, hair colour, eye colour, age. Anything that might tell us what's going on." Daniel repeated the question while the group waited patiently.

"All were women of child bearing age although some were too old to carry but they had knowledge of medicines." Jack, Teal'c, Rick and Jonathan listened as the information was repeated back. Then the archaeologist began to mull over what he had been told. It was only out of politeness that nobody interrupted him. 

"Um...'of child bearing age'. I think that means all of the women are under 45, maybe a little older. The women with knowledge are too old to carry a child, so 50 onwards?" Ahdeth listened to the muttered thoughts, silently digesting the facts.

"I did not believe the rumours," he continued "until I saw for myself that they were true. I was camped by a river when I was approached by a young woman. She was tired and hungry and so I offered her shelter. As dusk approached I spotted a group of people coming towards us. I was wrong. Those things were not human." He shuddered as he remembered the horror.

"They were black as night and yet I could see the setting sun and the horizon - right through them. Their faces seemed to be masked, but the eyes..." he shuddered again "the eyes burned like the fires of hell themselves. I asked them what they wanted but they didn't answer, and then they attacked. They were so strong and powerful it was like I was being charged by lions. When I opened my eyes they had gone - as had my companion."

"This man mentioned a temple DanielJackson." Teal'c began, Daniel nodded and he carried on, an idea beginning to form. "Colonel O'Neill, Ahdeth Bey. It is likely that Sekhmet is holding these women and Major Carter at this temple."

"I don't think so Mr. Teal'c." Interrupted Evie, eager to have her view considered. "Something as large as a temple would attract a lot of attention. I would have thought this Gould woman wouldn't want attention."

"The Goa'uld consider themselves to be Gods." She was informed by Teal'c, "They do, in fact, relish attention." Jack had caught on to his friends idea early on, it seemed the only chance they had right now and he wanted to seize it.

"Reuben," he said sharply, the man's eyes swivelled round to fix on him. "Could you take us to this temple?" Daniel repeated the question and the man shrank back in fear shaking his head. The Magi leader drew some gold from his pocket. Reuben responded immediately changing from a shake to a nod so wild Jonathan feared his head might detach.

So, there ya go. I'm so pleased with the way this has worked out that I'm nearly glowing. Please review, it's good for the soul. 

Coffee Bean

X X X


	10. Chapter 10

OK, here it is...I am updating as fast as I can which is VERY tiring but fun. Nearly there but Dena, you're going to have to wait a little bit to find out what happens with Sam's baby. I've been planning my ending carefully...mwah ah ah ah. It's a little short but don't let my ramblings keep you waiting...

****

Chapter 10

Sam ran a hand over her stomach trying to push down her rising panic. The rate her pregnancy had progressed and the size of her bump, now more of a mountain, was enough to tell her that she wasn't far off. She was hoping it wouldn't be today but, if it wasn't today then it would certainly be tomorrow. She eased her aching back into a more comfortable position and that's when it happened. It was painful, it was short and it was a contraction. She had been in a lot of dangerous and painful situations before but this was a peculiar feeling and she was more scared than she had ever been in her life. She could only hope that it would be a while before anything serious happened.

However grave her situation, it was a lot better than her friends. After her baby had been taken away Eve had sunk into a severe depression. Being in a room full of pregnant women wasn't helping to improve her condition either. Sam felt guilty every time she went nearer because Eve's eyes always travelled to her bulge before her face. She refused to communicate or eat and had begun to look worse than ever. Her skin was pale, her eyes bloodshot and dusky shadows underneath. Eventually Talia had asked Sam for help regarding the poor woman's condition. Gradually she had started eating and regained a little colour. But Sam's careful work was wasted when Eve was taken away and impregnated again.

Right now she was extremely sick. She was still uncommunicative and what little she did eat usually didn't stay down. Sam watched as Eve sat unresponsive with tears rolling from her sad green eyes. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep with worrying chewing her insides because, in no time at all, that would be her.

********************

Reuben pointed at the structure with a kind of wild excitement repeating over and over "Sekhmet, Sekhmet." Even though it was obvious that this was the temple without Reuben's enthusiasm the old man looked so pleased with himself that they let him rant. It was carved out of a cliff face with a gaping entrance situated in between two statues.

"This is definitely the place. Those statues are images of Sekhmet. She's represented by a lioness and she's known for her healing powers as well as her destructiveness. In fact she nearly wiped out humanity for not worshipping Ra properly." Daniel said letting his internal monologue run out of his mouth. Jack looked at the towering idols with awe and fear, the latter of which he hid away neatly.

Each was in a seated position, straight backed and rigid with hands in laps. Each was midnight black and prominent against the sun bleached cliff face. The bodies were those of humans but the heads were in the form of lionesses. The Goddess was depicted with long, straight hair that had been coloured blood red. Around her neck an intricate piece of jewellery had been carved, it covered the skin of the statue like a bib and was painted in a vivid array of colours. Behind the heads rose golden suns but it was the eyes that Jack found unnerving. Yellow slits with vertical pupils that bore into you.

"So, what's the plan?" Jonathan asked with a voice full of nerves.

"We storm this place, you stay here with Alex." Rick told him for what seemed to be the fiftieth time.. Jonathan's response was snorted laughter.

"Good. With your plan you can't possibly fail." He scuffed his feet in the sand sulkily before brightening. "I'm so glad I'm not involved." He said with a satisfied sigh. Jack had to admit that the man had a point. Hours of planning had brought them all round to hoping that brute force would do it. After seeing the extent of the Magi forces even Teal'c thought it would work, and that was a good thing...right? And so, while the Magi forces went into battle with the forces of the Hellish Goddess Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, Rick, Evie and Ahdeth would slip in the main entrance. It was so simple it could not fail.

********************

Sam stirred and blinked, she could hear something. A roar, from outside. One of the women ran to the window and yelled in surprise and fear. Sam rolled gingerly out of bed and waddled as fast as she could to the woman's side. A seething mass of black was rushing forward towards the temple. A matching clash of black stood along the perimeter. And then, with a bestial scream, Sekhmet's forces ran to meet the Magi. The women watched in terrified silence as the rivals met. The war cries trailed off, morphing into the sounds of a full scale battle. Sam smiled herself, they would finally be rescued. The smile died on her lips as another contraction rolled in and something trickled down her leg.

Thank you for reading. Review if you feel like it.

Coffee Bean

X X X


	11. Chapter 11

OK, my plan has gone completely wrong so this story will end up longer than I first thought. Just be patient with me and I'll get there...sometime. Sorry Dena, only a short bit about Sam and her baby in this bit. It shouldn't be too long before I clear things up, maybe in the next chapter. Thanks to everyone else who reviewed. I'm glowing like an extra strength light bulb. I hope I cleared up about the warriors for you Horus. If anybody has any questions feel free to e-mail me.

****

Chapter 11

"Ready to go?" questioned Jack entering the tent. After stripping down to his tee shirt in the hot sun and exchanging his combat trousers for a pair of Jonathan's shorts, he was glad to be back in uniform again. The shorts had looked ridiculous, coming to just below his knee and being paired with his boots. Teal'c had looked moderately better in borrowed black Magi robes similar to the type he wore when visiting Chulak. Daniel had also suffered at the hands of Jonathan's wardrobe with white trousers carefully ironed with a crease down the legs and dark green silk shirt. For the first few hours Daniel had tried to keep the clothes in pristine condition because Jonathan kept mentioning how much he had paid for them.

The silk shirt and filthy trousers now lay in a crumpled heap and Daniel, however much he cursed military clothing, was looking much more comfortable. Teal'c, Jack thought, was looking like Teal'c in uniform. He did however look much more relaxed now that his staff weapon had been unpacked. Rick was looking pleased with the spare trousers and shirt he'd borrowed from Jack and the handgun that fitted neatly into its holster. He also had a rifle slung over his shoulder and had stuffed ammunition into every empty pocket. Evie had refused to borrow any clothing, choosing instead to wear a black button down shirt and dark trousers accompanied by flat boots. Her weapon of choice was a graceful double edged sword, thin but strong and definitely sharp.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Rick said and went back to checking out his clothing. The next few minutes were spent in silence checking weapons and ammunition before a movement caught their attention and turned them all to face the tent flap. Ahdeth entered followed by Jonathan, Alex and Islyndor. The healers hands were full of jars and the belt around her waist was strung with pouches and an ornate dagger.

"My friends." Ahdeth began. "The battle is underway but the creatures are impossible to destroy because of the way in which they were brought to life."

"How's that?" Asked Daniel with innocent curiosity. Jack glared at him to shut up so the Ahdeth could continue.

"Sekhmet's father was the sun God Ra. Unlike most of the Goa'uld their relationship thrived and Sekhmet was a loyal daughter. When Ra was overthrown his followers thought it would be wise for Sekhmet to go into hiding until a time when the rebellion was forgotten and she could rule without trouble. Before Sekhmet was put in the sarcophagus she raised warriors to prepare for her rising. However, she was still loyal to her father who ruled and owned the light and so she conjured the beasts from the shadows themselves. You can banish a shadow with light but these creatures are bound to the essence of Sekhmet and fear nothing." A black look crossed Ahdeth's face and Jack recognised it as a look he had often adopted after sending innocent men to die in conflict. Islyndor unhooked the pouches and nudged them into Ahdeth's hands.

"What's in there?" Evie asked curiously."

"A powder that will make the shadows solid for a short time. In that time they can be killed."

"Um...how're we gonna reach the entrance?" Daniel wrapped his arms around his body nervously and concentrated a worried look on the Magi leader.

"We will head through the centre." He said as if it were the most obvious explanation in the world. Daniel's jaw nearly slammed through the floor at the thought of wading through the carnage. "Islyndor will remain here. She will be able to perform a complex spell that will protect us until we reach the temple. Jonathan..."

"Who? Me?" he looked around as if there might be another Jonathan being addressed.

"You will stay with Islyndor. The magick will take a lot of her strength, you will act as an anchor and take care of her when she is finished." He looked at them all in turn before adding one more thing. "May the Gods be with you all." Jack, Daniel and Teal'c followed him outside to allow Rick and Evie to say goodbye to Alex and Jonathan. 

They stood and waited in an oppressive, blanketing silence. The pair joined them not long later looking grim and tense as they continued to wait.

********************

Talia stroked Sam's hand every time a contraction began. They were closer together and more painful now which only meant that she was running out of time. The midwife and another woman had carried her to her bed and she lay there feeling alone and scared.

Another contraction began and Sam curled up no longer ashamed of the tears that rapidly began to overflow and flood her cheeks. 

"Time now?" Asked Talia. Sam shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut in pain, she was confident that her friends would reach her in time. After a few seconds of deep breathing the pain began to recede, a hand closed over her own. Opening her eyes she saw a tired looking Eve crouching down by the bed.

"I didn't go through this alone and you won't either," she smiled.

"My friends..."

"Will get us out of here." Eve assured her in a complete role reversal, "but first we have to worry about you."

Have a nice day now and don't forget to review.

Coffee Bean

X X X


	12. Chapter 12

OK, I am tired after writing that and my ribs hurt from Dena squeezing it out. Do you work out or somethin? I am really not happy with this chapter either and it was another one that got rewritten several times. It's a little short but it's the best I could come up with.

****

Chapter 12

The small group waiting on the edge of the battle felt rather than saw the effects of the spell. The air rippled, Jack's senses told him it was a gust of wind but a tingle spreading all over him whispered of magick. Immediately the sounds of battle became muffled, as if they stood in a giant bubble. Without another word Ahdeth began to lead them forwards.

Daniel closed his eyes as they began to enter the battle, all around them Magi were pitting themselves against sharp claws and teeth. A liberal amount of dust was scattered in the air rendering the monsters mortal for a few moments. Jack watched as a malicious curved blade sliced through the air, the shadow warrior exploded and a million black particles blew away on the breeze. Evie's hand laced into Rick's as a Magi fell to the right, Ahdeth's figure was tense.

Black pressed in from all sides, Magi and beasts coming close enough to touch, but they were ignored by both sides. It was as if they didn't exist at all. It seemed to take forever to reach the entrance, death being painted everywhere, but they did eventually. They approached the gaping black hole with caution and just as they disappeared from view everything came rushing back. The tingle left Jack's body and noises became amplified causing him to wince.

The corridor they were in was long to say the least. Torches burned in brackets on the walls casting a flickering light over the hieroglyphics and pictures painted there. Daniel ran a hand over them muttering and smiling to himself.

"It depicts the birth of Sekhmet and speaks of the pride her Father - Ra - felt." He explained.

"Danny, I don't know if you realised, but we have work to do. We don't have time to mess around with wall paintings." The young man scowled but followed them, occasionally letting his eyes slide over to the side. 

"We must head to the centre of the temple." Said Teal'c, breaking the silence. "That is where Sekhmet will be." Ahdeth nodded in agreement and took a corridor that branched off to the left.

******************

"OK, we're nearly there." Eve said with a reassuring pat to the hand. Sam was about to retort that there was no 'we' in this, just her stuck in this prison about to give birth to a hell Goddess's baby. Her reply was cut short by a scream.

"Don't push yet." Her friend told her with a pleading look in her eyes. Sam wasn't sure she'd be able to hold back much longer and she had a feeling she was going to scream.

********************

"How many?" whispered Daniel. Jack withdrew from the corner he had been looking round. Two shadow warriors stood guard over a gold door covered in Goa'uld writing. He whispered this information back to the others, Rick nodded to Evie who stood and moved into clear view of the guards. Red eyes slithered over her prone figure and, with a hissing that could be laughter, they headed straight for her. Evie took a pinch of the dust Islyndor had given her and blew it at them.

Ice began to form around the ruby eyes and spread over their bodies. Ahdeth came to stand beside Evie, they drew their swords and, a split second later both guards had lost their heads. The others came from their hiding place with looks of surprise on their faces.

"That was..." Daniel began.

"Too easy?" Jack finished for him and nobody disagreed. Rick approached the door but was warned off by Teal'c.

"Do not open that door. We must first free the prisoners, if we fail to destroy Sekhmet at least their freedom will be guaranteed." Without waiting for consent he stalked off down the corridor to the left. Rick, Evie, Ahdeth and Daniel trailed after him. Jack lingered a moment longer and, in that moment he heard something. A scream from the corridor leading to the right.

"Guys...?" he started but quickly realised they had gone, making a quick decision Jack headed down the right hand corridor.

******************

"You can push now." Sam screamed, sure that she had been ready to push a while back. She nearly crushed Eve's hand as she pushed hard and screamed yet again. Talia clucked encouragingly from the end of the bed. Sam felt like kicking her but was incapable of moving because something was definitely on its way.

"Head," said Talia with a smile. On the next contraction Sam screamed again as the pain tore through her, what she wouldn't give for an epidural. She pushed again and again until a baby's wail filled the air.

"You have a girl Sam." Eve handled the infant with a watery smile. Sam didn't feel the rush of emotion that new mothers are meant to feel. No warmth or love, just cold fear because of the way the little girl had been conceived. The door hissed open and she closed her eyes, anticipating the shadow creatures here to take her baby. _Her baby._ That brought more tears to her eyes. She could never defend the child feeling as drained as she did right now. But what she didn't anticipate was the voice. It nearly took her spiraling into unconsciousness when she heard her name.

"Carter?" Colonel Jack O'Neill stood in the doorway brow furrowed in an unspoken question. Eve stood in silence holding onto Sam's child while her friend sank back onto her pillows crying.

*******************

"Where's Jack?" Everyone jumped at the sound of Daniel's voice in the stifling silence. They had all been so busy trying to keep a low profile that they hadn't noticed the Colonel's disappearance. 

"I'd like to know where my guards have gone as well." She stood there in all her glory. Her white tunic flowed around her tied with a gold rope. Her feet were bare and her hair flowed to her waist like an auburn mane. When she turned it stayed in place, coiling round her torso. Her eyes, like those of the statues, were gold with slitted pupils. Ahdeth made a move, Sekhmet gave a sly grin and he fell to the floor rapidly joined by the rest. The smile grew over her face as she surveyed her victims. Then she frowned.

"Jack?" She questioned the empty passageway. A growl escaped her throat, there was one worm in the apple cart. 

OK, I've just finished this and it's VERY late. I hope you appreciate my effort. Yawn...I'm off to sleep now. Heehee I love cliffhangers. Yawn...k...review....zzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Coffee Bean

X X X


	13. Chapter 13

OK, thank you all for reviewing, makes me happy. Dena, Horus, evil laughter is...evil :) I won't keep you waiting any longer then.

****

Chapter 13

Jack willed his arms and legs to move, to bring him closer to Sam so that he could comfort her or be of some use. The bit of information he had managed to pick up led him round to the conclusion that the baby the woman held was Sam's. However, he had only been in the room a few seconds and he could be wrong.

"Ladies..." a sea of blank faces remained fixed on him in silence.

"You must be Colonel O'Neill." Said the woman with the baby "I'm Eve, and this..." she cradled the child closer "is Sam's daughter. You are just in time to save her life. She's safe now." A tear splashed onto the infant's forehead. Jack felt a little dizzy and speech evaded him for a moment. Something kicked in and he began to tell Eve what was going on, all the while feeling a bit like he was drowning.

"Ma'am, are there other women here?" His voice cracked as if he hadn't used it for a long time.

"Yes, all along this corridor."

"You think you could get these women to help you spread a message?" He gestured to the faces turned on them, faces of people locked out of their conversation. Eve nodded slowly.

"Good. Tell them to remain in their rooms. If they go outside now they'll be killed. When the battle ends they can leave." Evie, after hearing that the warriors were tied with Sekhmet's essence, had come up with the idea that killing the Goddess would also kill the shadows.

"What about the children?" Jack raised an eyebrow in a fashion that would have made Teal'c proud.

"That's why we're here. She takes women who are already pregnant, or...she does it herself." He didn't miss the way her eyes dipped to her stomach and back again. It was a tell-tale sign that she had been violated, and it was then that things fell into place. Anger began to flush his face as he looked from the baby to Sam and back again.

"Did she...?" Her head remained lowered and she refused to meet his gaze, his whole body language screamed hatred and rage.

"I want you to find the children and when the battle is over, get out of here. All of you." His teeth wanted to clench together because when he opened his mouth he wanted to rant and shout that it wasn't fair. "Take Sam with you." 

"I'm coming with you." Sam spoke up for the first time, sounding determined but tired.

"You just gave birth." Countered Jack, the words sounded wrong in his mouth. He felt like they might choke him.

"I don't care, I'm coming." Inside he smiled at the fire in her voice, but outside he remained firm. "No. You're sitting this one out Carter." He left no room for argument, tossing her a handgun for defense, he walked out leaving her seething.

*******************

Daniel opened his eyes, a thick fog floated around him for a minute until his senses cleared. He felt over his face and found his glasses dangling from one ear, he secured them again and looked around. He was behind some kind of force field with Rick, Evie, Ahdeth and Teal'c in a vast room. To his right a throne stood with drapes and cushions around it. To his left a door dominated the wall, the door Teal'c had stopped Rick opening. To someone coming through that door, the throne would be centred against the wall and the prisoners would be on the right. A red carpet ran from the door to the gold seat and was lined with images of Sekhmet holding sceptres. He shook Teal'c who blinked and pulled himself into a sitting position before shaking awake Ahdeth. Daniel woke Rick who gently stirred Evie.

"Where are we?" Rick mumbled sleepily. Teal'c gave him a dark look.

"We appear to be in Sekhmet's chamber."

"Beautiful, isn't it." Golden eyes with vertical slit pupils flashed. Sekhmet appeared from behind one of the statues. Her red hair was tousled and curly, falling to her waist, when she turned some of it bounced lightly around her while the rest coiled around her waist. She wore a plain, white tunic dress and no shoes. Her eyes travelled the length of the room with pleasure but when they turned back to her prisoners they were diamond hard.

"Who is Jack?" Daniel sputtered, denying all knowledge. The Godess's hand flew up and the hand device activated causing seconds of pain. "Perhaps you will not be so quick to lie to me next time. Who is..." A noise caught her attention.

"Well, well, well. It seems Jack wants to play hero." She programmed something into the control panel at the side. "Scream all you want, he will not hear you." Sekhmet slinked behind the statue nearest the door and waited. 

With a hiss, the mass of gold slid back to reveal a silhouetted Jack O'Neill. On seeing his friends he began his way across the room stopping short at their wild gestures. He turned slowly and came face to face with a very angry Goddess. Her eyes flashed and she bared her teeth ferociously.

"Hello Jack." She greeted maliciously, triggering the hand device. Pain lanced through him and in surprise he dropped his weapon. Beginning to see blackness dancing on the edges of his vision he groped blindly and fruitlessly for the lost gun. With gleaming eyes taking pleasure at his suffering he began to give up. He thought he was dreaming when the device deactivated. He thought he was hallucinating when he saw the blood begin to seep from her neck and forehead. He definitely thought he was going insane when she fell on top of him, lifeless. He felt a pulse and, finding nothing, he breathed a sigh of relief. Jack struggled to move the weight from his body as he strained to see who had killed Sekhmet.

Whaddya think? This story is, by no means, over yet.

Coffee Bean

X X X


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry it took so long but I have loads of coursework and I'm ill _*snuffles and sneezes*. _Thank you so much for reviewing. Currently working on ways this could work out and one involves a sequel to this, early stages yet but if you could possibly let me know if this is a good or a bad idea I'd be grateful.

On with the show.

****

Chapter 14

Sam entered the room leaning heavily on Eve for support, still feeling tired and woozy but with one purpose. The cold metal of the gun Jack had given her pressed into her hand so hard the grip was making indentations on her palm.

The gold door they had reached was different from the rest. On either side was painted an image of Sekhmet, they were facing each other with arms held apart as if holding invisible boxes. In the centre of the door was a cartouche in Goa'uld writing, some of the lettering was familiar and she smiled at the memory she had unwittingly brought up. A bored Jack had been sitting with his team in Daniel's office when he suggested the archaeologist write their names in Goa'uld. It was the request of a small child but, for all his strategic military thinking Jack was like that sometimes.

She instructed Eve on the opening of the door and, eventually, it hissed open. It took a matter of seconds but it seemed like time stood still. Sam froze. Jack and Sekhmet stood in a grisly tableau, she knew she needed to move but it was as if she had forgotten how. And suddenly the gun was out of her hands and loud shots brought her to a stunned reality. The former Goddess toppled and fell, suffocating Jack's form.

Sam caught herself on the doorframe as Eve released her, the gun skittering across the floor. She cowered on her knees, fat tears exploding on the marble. Eve watched as a groaning Jack rolled the weighty body off himself, wincing as the head cracked on the floor.

"I killed her." Whispered Eve in a terror struck voice.

"She was long dead." Answered Jack through clenched teeth and half shut eyes. He pulled himself across the floor on all fours to the energy field his friends were trapped behind.

"Damn technological advances." He pressed a number of flashing lights unsuccessfully before slamming his elbow into the cursed object effectively destroying it.

"Well that was easy." He said before passing out.

********************

Alex stood at the tent flap staring out into the desert with a knot twisting in his stomach. Islyndor had blacked out after a long, tense silence from the men during which she chanted with beads of sweat gathering across her forehead. The candles had extinguished in unison and she had fallen back onto Jonathan's lap. They had been waiting ever since, mostly in silence. Occasionally Alex would pace the tent's length, sand scudding softly beneath his feet.

"It is over." Came a breathy voice in accented English and, at that second, all sounds stopped, silence reigned in the places where the screams of the dying did not reach. Jonathan pressed a hand into the small of Islyndor's back as he helped her to sit up. She asked him something in Arabic and blushed when she realised he couldn't understand.

"But you just...you...English...?" Flustered Jonathan, Islyndor offered a shrug before standing and heading outside.

********************

"Sergeant!"

"Yes General?" Siler asked turning from his station.

"I've been ordered to freeze SG1's code." He said heavily, with a sigh. "It's possible the Goa'uld or another hostile race could have access to it." He remembered the pictures of the burnt out village and Lieutenant Colonel Kennedy's desolate form sitting on the ramp. The next words popped up and surprised him completely.

"Give it 24 hours."

Well, there you go. I rushed it a little but I don't think it turned out that badly. Thanks for reading. As always, reviews are appreciated : )

Coffee Bean

X X X 


	15. Chapter 15

WARNING: Extremely short chapter!

I must apologise for the chapter length, I must also apologise for the delay. I just broke up school for a while so I'll maybe conclude this soon. Big thanks to those who reviewed and to those of you still reading.

****

Chapter 15

Jack's head hurt and even the dim light inside the tent made his eyes ache. His condition wasn't made any better by the rather loud wailing coming from the tiny child in the corner of the room. He rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up into a sitting position. He never wanted to be on the receiving end of a hand device again.

"You gonna get that Carter?" he asked rubbing his eyes. When his vision returned he was surprised to see her bed empty. An exhausted looking Islyndor pushed open the tent and went over to the rough cradle, tossing tangled black hair over her shoulder she firmly motioned that Sam was outside. She didn't look happy. He decided that it was time to leave.

He found Sam on the edges of the camp staring out into the desert. The camp fires were a fair way behind them and the bitter night air was beginning to hold an edge. He dropped down into the cold sand beside her with a groan.

"Sir!" she said, startled, quickly swiping a sleeve across her eyes.

"You cryin' Carter?" He peered round to try and get a better look.

"No," she said turning away, "Why would I be crying?"

"Sam." He said gently, "What she did to you wasn't right, it was a form of rape. You understand that don't you?" She sniffed but didn't answer. It was a while before she looked back at him tears rolling down her face. It broke his heart, he put an arm round her shoulder and pulled her into him.

"All that time, I would have done anything to protect her." Sam said brokenly, "Now..." she left off and sighed deeply. She looked up and made eye contact, something deeply sad shining from within her. "I can't take her back with me. I can't take care of a child."

"What?"

"I can't take care of _this _child." She admitted softly looking down again as tears started to make fresh tracks down her cheeks. Jack held her tighter.

Right, I'm going to sort this out and finish it once and for all. Please bear with me and review.

Coffee Bean

X X X


	16. Chapter 16

Right, this installment's a little longer than I anticipated but you have no idea how hard it was to formulate. I just hope you all appreciate it : )

Aset/Horus whatever you want to call yourself (colour me confused) it is indeed possible for me to write more.

Dena, I'm not sure that this chapter is any brighter than the last. Ooops, you'll have to make do I'm afraid.

Well, thank you to anyone else who found it in their hearts to review, I'm trying not to let this all go to my head. If it does please let me know : )

****

Chapter 16

After their talk, at Sam's request Jack had crawled off to bed or what passed for a bed in the Magi camp. He had been unable to sleep, tossing and turning, going over Sam's final decision in his head. Finally a faint light began to creep through the opening that served as a door, for a moment his lack of sleep was forgotten with the realisation that today he would be going home. He looked at his watch, he had been lying awake for six hours and twenty-nine minutes. Amazing for someone with an attention span as short as his. His mind flicked back to Sam and he inadvertently groaned.

"I can't believe she's going through with this." He said out loud.

"Going through with what?" Came a voice muffled by a mouthful of pillow. Daniel rolled over and faced Jack, squinting through sleep and reaching for his glasses.

"Nothing." He moaned at his friend, trying hard not to laugh at the man's mussed hair and half closed eyes. "Why are you never up this early on missions?" 

"Going through with what?" Daniel repeated, not put off by Jack's attempted change of subject. Instead of answering he rose from bed and went outside to make preparations for the journey home.

*******************

General Hammond stared sadly out of the window at the Stargate. It stared blatantly back, not giving him any of the answers that he wanted. In half an hour he would be locking out SG1's code. At first he had sent out a few teams in search of his missing team as a precaution. In the end he had not been able to spare personnel for something so futile. 

"Sir?"

"Airman." He responded, pushing the problem to the back of his mind.

"SG9 are waiting for you in Briefing Room 5." 

"Thank You. I'll be there in a minute." He cast one last glance out of the window and headed out.

******************

****

"We got 30 minutes!" Jack called into the tent were Teal'c and Daniel were packing up. Daniel merely grunted in response, he wasn't on speaking terms with the Colonel because he felt he was hiding something from him. Jack headed for the healer's tent were Sam had spent most of her time since being rescued. "Knock knock," he quipped batting at the flap with his knuckles.

"Jack, welcome." Islyndor greeted in the halting English that Daniel had taught her.

"Hey kid," he flashed her a small smile and patted her shoulder.

"You, home now." She stated and grinned proudly. She had used a ritual to pinpoint the exact time of the next solar flare and the exact time that SG1 should step through the gate.

"Yeah. You mind if I have a word with Sam?" The young woman didn't understand his words but she clearly understood his sentiment. She nodded and left them alone. He found Sam leaning over the cradle in which her daughter lay.

"She's so beautiful." Marveled Sam through tears. Jack put an arm around her and pulled her to him close to tears himself.

"You sure about this?" A tear dropped to the floor as she nodded.

"It feels as if she doesn't belong to me." She whispered, "You're all going to hate me for this." 

"Never!" He replied fiercely. He had never seen her in such a state and he felt anger well up inside him towards the ex-Goddess that had done this to her. They fell into a comfortable silence, Jack hanging on to Sam as she silently watched the sleeping child.

****

"Colonel O'Neill. Islyndor has begun the ritual." Came Ahdeth's voice, "In a few minutes it will be time for you to return." He gave a slight bow before exiting. Jack leaned forward and picked up the child.

"Come on kids, let's head out."

********************

Evie stood in awe as the Stargate span into action, this time she understood its purpose and that made it all the more spectacular in her eyes. Rick, Evie, Alex, Jonathan, Islyndor, Ahdeth and Eve stood facing Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Daniel. Jack handed the child to Sam as they went to say their goodbyes.

As Jack moved around shaking hands and wishing good luck to people he had come to think of as friends but would never see again, he never took his eyes off Sam. She was stood with Evie, tears forming in both their eyes.

"Take good care of her." Sam placed the baby in Evie's outstretched arms and touched the infant's forehead gently.

"Are you sure?" Asked Evie quietly, wiping away a few tears. Sam nodded and pulled them both into a hug. She turned away, trying to keep a range of emotions in check. Anger, sorrow but most of all hate, for herself. She approached Eve.

"This has to be kept a secret." She whispered as she embraced the young woman and her infant son.

"I understand. Thank you so much for returning my son." A choked Eve said as they pulled apart.

"He's very lucky."

"I have decided to call him Samuel. One day he'll know about how an Angel came from beyond the stars to save him."

"Let's move it out!" Shouted Jack, with a last smile she turned to walk through the Gate aware that she might never see her daughter again but confident that she had made the right decision.

********************

"Sergeant. It's been 24 hours." General Hammond did not need to finish his sentence. Sergeant Siler pulled up the necessary files.

Thank You for reading. I hope it didn't seem too rushed. As always reviews are appreciated. I am, by no means, finished. Just a little hyped, I went and got myself a Stargate tee-shirt made, a little indulgence I've been planning for a while. Unfortunately it has Jonas on instead of Daniel, I love them both very much but nobody rocks like Daniel does!

Smiles and Sunshine

Coffee Bean

X X X


	17. Chapter 17

Lula, thank you for your kind words. I too know the horrors of being strapped for time...I'm in a favourites section? Kewl.

Dean, I'm glad I can be of some use. The plot will be revealed in good time so quit squirming in you seat. One day you may be right, but not this time. I will reveal all in time : )

So, here it is. The next installment but not the last.

****

Chapter 17

"Sir, the computer won't let me access the codes. The Gate's activating." Sergeant Siler informed looking over his shoulder for some help from General Hammond.

"Close the iris." Came the familiar response.

"No need Sir, I'm receiving a GDO now...it's SG1." General Hammond reached over and issued a command to the whole base.

"All personnel to the Gate room!" He barked. He didn't want to take any chances should a Goa'uld come through. Armed officers raced to position and aimed an assortment of weapons towards the Stargate, then all anyone could do was wait. A tremor ran through the base, building in strength until people were holding on to things to keep standing. A coffee cup and several files found their way onto the floor as the wormhole began to destabalise. Just as the event horizon disappeared four familiar and much missed figures were flung out. 

Jack apologised to the soldiers that he had landed on and promptly flopped back down trying to regain his breath. Daniel lay unconscious, as did Sam on top of yet more soldiers. It appeared that Teal'c was the only one who had managed not to land on anyone. Even so, when Doctor Fraiser arrived she insisted that he follow her down to the infirmary.

********************

"Well, Dr Jackson has a concussion from the impact, Teal'c is fine and Colonel O'Neill has a sprained ankle." 

"What about Major Carter?" General Hammond's face creased in concern, he was clearly worried that the Doctor had not mentioned Sam's condition. Janet sighed and handed him a chart to look at.

"I'm not sure, I've performed a full examination and...well Sir."

"What is it?"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that Sam had given birth quite recently. I took full X-rays as well." She put the picture up on the light box, "You can see a slight abnormality on this bone here. That would say to me that Sam had broken her leg some years ago and the bone had healed over time but there's no record of Sam ever breaking her right leg." General Hammond opened his mouth to speak when a yelp of pain drew his attention. Jack's angered voice floated out from behind a curtain, quickly followed by the Colonel himself who hobbled over on crutches to the General and Janet.

"Sir." He greeted throwing a sloppy salute, crutch dangling from one hand. "Doc, how's Sam, nobody'll tell me." He complained attempting to stay stable but failing miserably.

"She's fine but I think you need to tell us what went on. She was a little upset earlier and we had to sedate her."

"Sedate her? Janet, please let me see her." He turned pleading eyes on both her and General Hammond. 

"I'm sorry Jack, but we need to debrief. There's some things that we need to know first."

"D'oh." Said Jack quietly.

********************

"That's an impressive report Colonel." General Hammond was slightly taken aback by the information Jack had just given him. He had missed out the part about Sam being impregnated and he was getting away with it. Teal'c sat impassively, hands folded in front of him glass of water untouched at his side. 

"I don't understand Sir, why would Sekhmet want to capture Sam? In that timeline SG1 didn't exist and posed no threat to the Goa'uld." 

"That's a very good point Doctor." General Hammond and Janet looked at him expectantly. He sat in tense silence for a moment. "Colonel O'Neill, are you withholding any information from this debriefing?"

"I believe I am Sir," Jack admitted quietly.

"Colonel!" He barked, looking extremely angry and disappointed. "I am ordering you to tell me what went on. I would like to know why it appears that an officer on my best team has given birth within the 2 weeks that you were missing."

"I'm sorry General," Jack said rising, "I'm not in any position to tell you." The corridor outside the briefing room seemed to close in on him, with the General's bewildered voice floating out through the door he picked up his pace until he found himself at the elevator. He heard footsteps, slow and purposeful, without thinking he started to head to the surface. A guard stopped him at the entrance and asked for a security pass which Jack nervously showed him hoping the General hadn't yet discovered where he was headed. He breathed a sigh of relief as the uniformed man waved him through, the crutches were the only things preventing him from running.

********************

Teal'c approached noisily, he knew that Colonel O'Neill could make a formidable opponent and didn't want to risk surprising him when he was in such a mood.

"Colonel O'Neill." Despite his approach he still jumped.

"Hey Teal'c."

"The General is most displeased with your behaviour."

"I want to retire." Jack announced suddenly into the darkness. "I'm going to retire." He amended, Teal'c's eyebrow raised in a manner that suggested he had just realised something.

"Is this why you performed in such a manner?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Do you not wish to obtain a court martial?" The Jaffa questioned in a straight forward manner. Jack gave a soft chuckle that was carried away on the evening breeze.

"If only it was that simple." His comment seemed to be aimed more at himself than at his companion, after a moments silence he turned and looked him in the eye. "I'm not sure why I did it."

"Perhaps it is because you have strong feelings for Major Carter and wish to protect her." The silence was enough to answer his question, after a moment Teal'c pushed on. "Why do you wish to leave SG1?" He asked quietly.

"Said it yourself T." He hooked his fingers in the air, "strong feelings."

"I do not believe that..." Teal'c snapped his mouth shut and closed his eyes.

"What."

"It is extremely selfish of me but I do not wish you to leave SG1. You are not only a strong ally but a great friend." Colonel Jack O'Neill scrubbed his hands over his face wiping away a few tears while he was at it.

As always your reviews can only make me a better writer, they make me happy too. So do what ya gotta do. Thanks for reading.

Smiles and Sunshine

Coffee Bean

X X X


	18. Chapter 18

ACK! My spelling was atrocious in that last chapter. I apologise to Dena whose name I spelled wrong...it came out as Dean instead...oops. I think I missed an r off the end of your as well. Didn't come up on my spell check cause they are actually words and I completely missed them when I read over it.

Jill, I would be honoured...feel free...when it's finished :-S

Dena...happy ending, really *bites lip* I'll see what I can manage.

Horus, sorry for the hanginess :)

****

Chapter 18

Sam had been staring at the same piece of paper for nearly 15 minutes and she still didn't have a clue what it said. Strange considering she had written it only an hour or so before. She had been so distracted since coming back, thinking about only one thing. Her daughter who would be 82 in a week's time if she had counted correctly. She pondered briefly wether Alex O'Connell was still alive, he would be over 90. She shivered, suddenly very disturbed that someone she had seen barely a week ago aged 10 would now be an old man, possibly even dead. 

Her watch gave a little beep and she jerked a little, it had just turned 22:00 and she hadn't eaten all day. The project she was working on had sat uselessly on her desk since her arrival that morning, another hour or so wouldn't harm it while she went to get something to eat.

*********************

She was happily munching away on blue jello and mashed potato with cheese - the ultimate comfort food, when a folder skidded across the table narrowly missing her tray.

"What's this?" She questioned Jack O'Neill as he sat across from her and helped himself to a bit of mash with a fork he had brought himself. 

"A folder." He said nonchalantly as though it were the simplest thing in the world. Sam shot him an disbelieving look over the top of her jelly, he squirmed a bit in his seat before taking another bite from her plate. "Listen, you've been a bit..." he left her to insert an appropriate word, not being able to find one himself, "...since we got back."

"Sorry, Sir." Sam apologised sounding somewhere between sullen and angry. She couldn't believe that he would pick on her after what had happened. "I'd have thought you'd be a bit more understanding." She bristled suddenly.

"No," yelped Jack sitting upright catching on to her train of thought. He was shocked that she could even consider him thinking that way. "I...um...I did some research for you." She couldn't believe it...was he blushing?

"Sir?"

"I used some contacts...pulled in a few favours...found out some stuff about the O'Connells." He was definitely blushing now, it had crept over his cheeks, up his ears and was beginning to colour his neck a little too. "There's address'...and stuff...do what you want with it. Just thought...ya know?" His stuttering trailed off into an uncomfortable silence. After another sneaky bite of her potatoes he shuffled out, hands stuffed deep into his pockets. Sam decided to go back to her lab, leaving her dinner behind.

*******************

She traced her finger over the words, not entirely sure they were real. 'Lilian Samantha O'Connell'. She was filled with indecision, her hand hovering inches from the phone. With a frustrated sigh she pulled it off the receiver and punched in few numbers.

"General Hammond. I'd like to request some leave."

OK, so I was a very long time putting this up and it's kinda short, but school has started up again and I have GCSE practice exams for the next 3 weeks. So, be appreciative :-) . I love y'all....puhlease review (if you're still out there)

Coffee Bean

X X X


	19. Chapter 19

Righto people...is there anybody left out there? *tumbleweed*

I finally got the next part up...only because it's Christmas and I don't actually have work to do. Thank You to those who reviewed.

Happy Molecule...What a great name...

I apologise for the length, but I'm nearly done teasing you all.

****

Desert Storm 19

Sam stared at the address on the piece of paper and at the house name tapped out in aged copper on the massive wrought iron gates. She checked again, this was definitely it. The house itself was set back from the gates by a long driveway covered in shale. It was bordered by trees in an array of glorious golden colours under the smoky English autumn sky. The house was made of grey stone and had numerous windows, some of stained glass. It was surrounded by acres of land, stretching off into the distance. She stepped up to the intercom and pressed a shaking finger onto the button.

"O'Connell residence."

"I'd like to see Alex O'Connell. It's Samantha Carter."

"Just a minute." After a moment or so of standing in the frosty morning air the buzz of a mechanism sounded and the gate began to swing open smoothly despite its rusty appearance. She made her way up the shale path to the great doors and found them already open. A wiry middle-aged woman in black trousers and shirt greeted her, a yellow dusting cloth hooked through one of her belt loop. She smiled kindly and neatened her greying, short hair.

"I'm Cecile, Mr. O'Connell seemed anxious to meet with you. He requested that you meet with him in the drawing room." She said with a twinkle in her eye. Sam followed her through the winding corridors of the O'Connell mansion. The long passageways were lined with relics - suits of armour, framed papyrus strips and antique bureaus. The walls were panelled in a dark mahogany, Cecile stopped in front of one that was indistinguishable from the rest apart from the small porcelain handle. "I'll be back in a minute." She said with a smile before leaving Sam to herself in the drawing room.

Sam carefully surveyed her surroundings as she settled herself into an overstuffed, red velvet armchair with bald patches. A nervous twist of anxiety breathed itself to life inside her. She filed it away, as she always did in order to appear calm and collected. The faded red tones of the carpet flickered brilliant oranges and ruby in the firelight. Lurking in the deep shadows behind her were numerous pieces of furniture adorned with photographs and sketches. This room appeared to be free of the ancient artefacts that populated the rest of the house. She twisted round as the door creaked open and her mouth hung open in shock.

"Alex?" A chuckle escaped the pale, thin lips and his eyes danced with mirth. His hair, once lush and blonde had thinned phenomenally and turned a bleached colour. He was painfully thin in a way that made his already wrinkled skin hang from his bones. His frail, skeletal hands were marred with liver spots and clutched an ebony, gold topped cane. Tears sprang to her eyes.

"The years have been a lot kinder to you." He said dropping into a chair next to her. "Don't worry about me...I have had a life time to learn to accept my present form. However, I take it that you are not here to see me..." She opened her mouth to say something polite but he cut her off with a dry chuckle. "Lily?" 

"I...I didn't know if she was..." She trailed off not daring to voice her question, Alex's world-weary eyes grew damp and he dabbed at them with a handkerchief. "Is she?" Sam could hear her own voice crack and frowned, concentrating on keeping the lump in her throat from turning into a sob. She felt something stir within her, there was nothing that could describe that feeling but she knew that it was self hatred.

Thank you for reading...hope y'all had a great Christmas and New Year. Please review.

Coffee Bean

xXx 


	20. Chapter 20

I'm going to have to apologise again *hangs head in shame* first of all for the wait. That is not my fault. Second of all for the chapter length. I'm too tired for an explanation. 

Falcon Horus, I shall pretend that you didn't beg :) 

Ruth, sorry but lots of Sam angst and you shall see why. 

Dena, please refrain from drooling on the computer screen, t'is undignified. 

Thank you to anyone else who took the time to review. I'm not sure if this is the last chapter or not so enjoy.

****

****

**Chapter 20**

****

Tears began gliding effortlessly down her cheeks and she was doing nothing to stop them. The cool and collected exterior had crumbled away and she felt exposed without it, however, in her present frame of mind she could not find it within herself to reassemble it. She wanted to weep, she felt she owed it to this frail old lady who was her daughter. Silently she slipped back outside into the corridor and slid down the wall trying desperately to quell the building storm of sobs.

"I should have been here." She breathed out eventually to Alex who was leaning heavily on his cane with his eyes roving over her face, checking her reaction. 

"There was nothing that you could have done. My parents…their work required them to travel a lot, particularly to Egypt. The sun protection was not as it is now." He bent on knees far more ancient than Colonel O'Neill's and attempted to haul her to her feet. "Perhaps you should go back in. the first look is always the worst." He said in a voice that said he was accustomed to seeing death. She swiped at tears, they felt hot and sharp to her frozen hands. 

The window on the far right was open wide onto the sweeping grounds to air out the heavy, stagnant atmosphere. Apart from the ornate four poster bed the only other furniture was a bureau under the window, a wardrobe and a bedside table. The desk was littered with papers covered in a fine layer of dust, a small marble ink pot with an old-fashioned quill pen had been set down on top of them. The bedside table held an ornate faux-oil lamp with an electric bulb and a photo frame. The bed itself had dark green drapes that had been drawn back on one side to reveal a complimentary bed spread smoothed out over a body. Pale cold hands had been folded neatly over the top without creating a single disturbance in the neatened sheets.

"I'm so sorry." This time she kept her wits about her and swallowed down the lumps that built up in the back of her throat. She had lost her daughter once before and now she was losing her for a second time. She knelt by the bedside and touched a hand ever so gently. 

Lilian's skin held an ivory pallor, her snowy hair had been brushed out carefully so that it fanned out over the pillow and over her shoulders. Her skin was wrinkled yet soft to the touch, her lips were tinged a greyish-blue and Alex had said her eyes were just like her mother's.

"I have some of her things to give to you. The rest will be given as directed in her will to her family." Alex reached over and wiped away her tears with his thumb. Gently he eased her off the ground and led her from the room.  

Thanks for reading. Should this be the last chapter? 

Coffee Bean

xXx


	21. Chapter 21: Epilogue

OK folks, this is it, judgement day. I hope this clears things for you. I tried very hard to make things make sense and I don't know if I succeeded. Anywho, you've all been wonderful. Thanks for reviewing.

Um…this is for you peeps who wanted the happy ending part so it's slightly mushy – people who are allergic to mushiness should turn back now.

****

****

****

****

**Chapter 21**

**Epilogue**

****

"Sam. C'mon, wake up. We've only got another hour of peace." A sleepy voice whispered into her ear. With a sigh she stretched in the grey, early morning light and looked over at the bedside clock.

"Jack." She whined, "It's 5 am on Christmas day." She attempted to re-bury herself but he wasn't going to let her. 

"I…um…got a little something for you." He said awkwardly whilst pulling the duvet off their bed, "And you have dinner to cook." He added, changing the subject and retrieving a brightly wrapped parcel from underneath the bed. She batted him over the head with a pillow before switching on the bedside lamp. Carefully she unwrapped the present and melted when she saw what was inside.

"I…I didn't see you take this." She whispered staring in reverence at the silver picture frame. Behind the glass was a photograph taken, obviously, in Egypt the night before they left. It was of her, sitting by a camp fire with a baby cradled in her arms across from her Evie and Rick sat with arms entwined. Alex and Jonathan were just in the shot, standing next to a roughly hewn tent talking to Eve who, if Sam remembered correctly, had left soon after having traced her husband. In the early evening the great pyramids were silhouetted against the skyline and tiny lights in the distance indicated a city. 

"There's more." He said quietly, fidgeting with the edge of the bed sheet. He handed her a bigger picture frame with several shots placed in it which he had not bothered to wrap. Some were familiar to her. Several snaps in black and white of Lilian as a small child with her curly blonde hair and bright smile. Some of a dazzling young woman in a sun hat and blouse standing next to a tomb, shielding her eyes from the camera and waving with some kind of tool. One was of Lilian in a long white dress with a long train clipped into her hair, on her arm a smart young man in a crisp suit with sort hair and small round glasses. Sam's son in law. All these pictures had been part of what her daughter had left to her but some were unfamiliar, all taken by Jack the day they left. Rick, Evie, Alex and Jonathan looking like an ordinary family, Ahdeth and Islyndor the former looking regal and brave the latter looking curious and shy. The last was of Eve, her long hair had been brushed out into a flowing mane, the worry lines had gone and she was holding onto a small child. 

"Thank you." She said finally and he turned away so she would not see that he was blushing. 

"It's been 4 years," he said finally, "Could never find the courage…I'm going to put the veg on before Eve wakes up." When he had gone Sam went to the wardrobe and pulled out the perfectly preserved wedding dress that had been left to her and caressed the soft, gauzy material. Tucked away in a discreet corner along with her dress uniform was a pile of journals that Lilian had kept for her entire life. With care she opened one and pulled out a slip of paper.

_Dear Mama,_

_It feels strange to be writing this but I have seen a lot during the 81 years I've lived. Rick and Evie told me a long time ago that they were not my parents, they told me what had happened when I had seen enough to believe them. As hard as it was at the time I think I forgave you. I know I'm dying, it sounds morbid but the doctor told me this morning, I have a few months left. If I understand what Alex has told me about you then you will be feeling guilty. Don't. _

_Lilian_

It may have felt strange to be writing the letter to a mother who was young enough to be your daughter but it felt even stranger to be reading it. The day she had discovered it squashed into the space between the back cover and last entry she had had felt enormous relief and sadness that Lilian hadn't hated her. She heard footsteps on the landing and placed everything back before the bedroom door exploded inwards.

"Mommy, Santa came, Santa came!" A little girl with blonde curls and chocolate brown eyes who shared an identical grin with her older sister bounced into the room and took Sam's hand.

"Eve, slow down," Sam laughed as the little girl pulled her downstairs to where Jack was setting up his video camera by the Christmas tree. 

~END~

Thank you for reading this let me know what you thought of it. I urge you to review J

Smiles and Sunshine

Coffee Bean

xXx  


End file.
